Orson Krennic
Director Orson Krennic is the main antagonist of the 2016 movie Rogue One: A Star Wars Story. He is the Director of Advanced Weapons Research for the Imperial Military who desires to complete the Death Star for the Empire and his superiors, Darth Vader and Emperor Palpatine. He is portrayed by Ben Mendelsohn, who also portrayed John Daggett in The Dark Knight Rises. History As work on the Death Star is stalling, Krennic is sent to retrieve former Imperial engineer Galen Erso. Krenic manages to locate Galen on a remote planet and headed there, accompanied by a squad of Death Troopers. When Galen confronted the approaching Krennic, Krennic revealed his intentions to Galen. He also sent his men inside Galen's home, intending to use his wife Lyra and his daughter Jyn as hostages to ensure Galen's cooperation. When Lyra turns up, Krennic welcomes her as well. However, Lyra draws a gun and shoots at Krennic, hitting him in the shoulder. Krennic in turns orders his guards to open fire and the Death Troopers kill Lyra. Unable to find the young Jyn, Krennic and his men leave the planet with Galen. Many years later, The Empire kept Jyn as a hostage, until she escaped with the help of The Alliance. Orson was later present when Grand Moff Tarkin tested his Death Star. Under Tarkin's command, Orson was to choose the target location. The weapon was tested on Jedham, and was meant to destroy it's rebel alliance, lead by Saw Gerrera. He later got into a brief argument with Tarkin, as he promised not to fail, as Tarkin was left disagreeing. Orson later flew to Galen's research center, and informed that one of the scientists is a traitor. Upon nobody coming forward, Krennic ordered their immediate execution, but Galen admitted he was the traitor, and not any of his scientists. Orson has killed all of Galen's scientists nonetheless, and hit Galen on the face, knocking him to the ground. Jyn however came and saved Galen, but he is killed during the battle. He then met with Darth Vader, who discussed with him the matters of The Death Star, and the priority to destroy the rebels. Battle of Scarif Ordered by Vader to make sure that the Death Star would be fully functional and without safety concerns, Krennic directly headed to the research center on Scarif where he tried to find Galen's plans and send them to Tarkin. However, his arrival coincided with the rebel attack on the base, with the Rogue One unit attempting to steal the plans from the base. After spotting several detonation near the base, Krennic sent his troups outside where they engaged the rebel troups in battle. Although his men seemed to lose at first, Krennic then sent out his personal guard squad, the Death Troopers, outside who then turned the battle in favor of the Empire. Meanwhile, Krennic had been alerted that someone was accessing data from within the base and immediately headed there with two of his guards. He found Jyn and Cassian Andor who attempted to escape with the plans. Krennic and his men opened fire and managed to hit Andor while he was climbing up the lift to the base's antenna. Andor fell down and remained on the floor motionless. Pursuing Jyn who had reached the antenna, Krennic headed up with the lift, eventually confronting Jyn who was about to send the Death Star plans to the rebel fleet. Aiming his gun at Jyn, Krennic demanded to know who she was and Jyn replied that he already knew her as the daughter of Galen Erso. Jyn also told him that he had lost, claiming that she had already sent the Death Star plans to the fleet. However, Krennic replied that the shield was still operational, preventing any message or broadcast from leaving the planet, and that the few rebels still on the planet would be dead soon as well. Krennic then raised his gun to shoot Jyn but was shot instead by Andor who had managed to reach the antenna platform on his own. Wounded, Krennic fell to the ground. Jyn was about to murder him but Andor convinced her to spare him. When the two fled the base while leaving Krennic on the roof, Krennic looked up to see the Death Star approaching Scarif. Krennic realized that Tarkin intended to destroy the base and everyone within but was unable to flee. The Death Star shot its main laser at Scarrif, annihilating everyone in and around the base, including Krennic, Jyn and Andor. Trivia *Krennic is similar to Le Chiffre from Casino Royale; **Both are highly intelligent and, even though they answer to evil organizations (Krennic: The Empire, Le Chiffre: Quantum (and indirectly, SPECTRE)), they serve as the main antagonist and drive the plot of the story. **They ultimately get killed off by their superiors when their bosses decide that they can no longer be trusted; in other words, they do themselves in with their own ambition and greed. Navigation Category:Military Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Old Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Tyrants Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Leader Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Category:Archenemy Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Pawns Category:Provoker Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Enforcer Category:Strategic Villains Category:Egotist Category:Greedy Villains Category:Mongers Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Conspirators Category:Scapegoat Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Homicidal Category:The Heavy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Master of Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Minion Category:Warlords Category:Lawful Evil Category:Successful Villains Category:Complete Monster